Seeker Repairs
sh Back to 2010 Logs Shred Robustus Bytaboom Echo Shred walks into the Med bay, finally having got herself painted.. She looks a lot like Skywarp really, only what is purple on him is silver on her, and what is Silver on him is gold on her. Robustus is in med bay, having made extra doses of the cure and a few more flares as well for the mission team. At the moment he's typing at the computer terminal, added the cure doses to the files of those that took it. Shred sees Robustus, and she smiles faintly, walking over behind him slowly to put a hand delicately upon his shoulder. "How are you doing, Robustus? and if you do not mind my inquiry, what are you doing?" Robustus pauses in his typing to glance over his shoulder, he smiles a little. "Updating a few medical files. I see you got the chassis painted. Interesting color combination." he notes. There's a commotion in the hallway, and a troupe of seekers makes their way in - carrying a few wounded. One especially white one was supporting another towards the nearest med table. It seems a skirmish occurred and these were the ones who were wounded indeed. Shred nods to Robustus, "Thanks.. it's based on the colors of my old chassis, helps me be recognizable." Then there is the commotion as the wounded seekers enter, and she quirks an optic, "Ok, what the slag happened?" Robustus gets up from his chair, moving to check on the white one that the other seekers set on a med table. Scanner picked up and used to check for internal injuries as his optics look upon what is physically apparent. The medic is all business ain't he. The seeker lay down was the one most seriously wounded, with three others mildly to moderately damaged. The white one glances up, looking tired "Skirmish along the southern war borders. We fended them off and they ran. " he explains, with no small measure of pride as he sidesteps the doctor. Shred nods, "Robustus, you fix him." she indicates the most damaged one, then she turns to Echo, "You, I'll fix up. Echo, right?" Robustus sets down the scanner near the badly injured seeker, then reaches around his neck and under his helm to depress the button that takes the pain receptors off manually. Nodding to Shred, "On it, Shred." he replies, tapping on his right forearm to open the access panel to his tools within. He quickly sanitizes his hands then gets to work, any armor that is in the way of injuries is pulled off the seeker so he can get better access. Echo nods at Shred 'That is me, yes." he notes, not terribly damaged, but one wing had several holes in it as he takes a seat obediently. The other seeker growled a little bit, irritated "Almost got him, slaggit." Shred smiles, "Very good. Now run a full self diagnostic. Give me a rundown on the damage you have suffered. " She's already preparing the scanners, ready to head to the sanitizer to clean her hands ready. Robustus smiles a bit to the declaration of 'almost', but doesn't comment upon it as he works to stop the energon leaks on the seeker he's tending. Idly the medic begins to hum a tune to himself, earning an odd look from his patient who comments, "Great, I got the happy medic." he mutters. Robustus just smiles, "Better happy than cranky I always say." Echo snickers at the other and points out "He almost got YOU, Ripback! Still, he was the one running." he comments and nods at Shred, beginning the diagnostics "Wing stability 17%, body chassis 81. " he reports. Shred nods faintly, taking in Echo's Diagnostic reports as she cleanses her actuators. "Ok. First things first then, we'll need to remove the armor so I can check your Chassis structural integrity. " Then she smiles, "Oh, I'm happy enough.. I just don't sing. " moving to echo, she begins to carefully remove the armor from his chassis and wing pack. Robustus gets all the energon lines tended to so they no longer leak into the chassis of the seeker. The threat of bleed out eliminated temporarily so he can work on wiring and parts that got damaged. "Well Shred I hope you don't mind if you catch me singing sometime." he notes with a humored tone. Long practiced motions of his fingers and hands snip away damaged wiring and pulling them free. Shred smirks, "Not at all, Robustus." "Yes ma'am." he notes as he lifts his arm to allow for better access. Ripback though, squirms a little bit with a grumble unhappily, unable to sit still it seems. "So long as it’s not off key." Ripback notes. Robustus nods to that response, a tap to gain his patience's notice. "If you would access yourself diagnostics, Ripback, and report to me any changes as I replace this wiring." The used wiring is set aside and a spool of new wiring set next to the seeker, a good length of it rolled off of it, then woven into place, attached at one end then the other. "I assure you I do not sing off key." Shred smiles, quickly unfastening the catches in the armor plating to remove it smartly so she can examine Echo quickly. "I'm glad you are essentially a standard Seeker chassis, Echo, it makes repairs a cinch.." Echo chuckles at Shred 'Thanks. " he notes "I think. Ripback, just hush up. It'll be over faster." he notes at the other Seeker "Then you can go and 'almost' finish the job." Ripback glowers "Ah shaddup!" Robustus tsks softly at the bickering, weaving and placing new wiring in Ripback until they are all in place. "Hmm let's see now.. ah yes.. looks like this control board is fried, that'll have to go." Shred hmms, looking at Echo's internals, and she nods, "Thought so. I may have to completely replace your wing pack, but that should be simple enough. it's modular. A pause at that, and Coldsnap snickered at Ripback. Noting robs' reaction he notes "eh, he knows I'm just joking. HE did the same thing when I stalled out last week. how long will the replacement take?" Robustus moves over to the storage to pull out a new board and returns to Ripback's table. He detaches the wiring from the fried one and takes out the old board. A quick wire strip to make sure the wiring makes a clean connection to the new board, then the board is hooked up to the wiring. "See if you can access board 15E90 for me Ripback." Entering the Repair Bay, Bytaboom's red optics glance around, watching the two medics. She sits back on her haunches. Remaining silent and absolutely still, her thought processor is running. She hadn't met the ones they are working on. Silently laying down, she continues to watch. Shred hmms, and she turns away from echo, to check on a terminal, "And you're lucky, Echo, we have a replacement in already." Robustus mm hmms, "I made sure we had duplicates of parts for all currently serving Decepticons." he glances up, "Good cycle, Bytaboom." "oh good!" notes Echo, quite relieved. Ripback sighs and starts to give the reports, flinching on occasion and still squirming under Robustus Shred grins, getting out the replacement wing pack, and bringing it over to Echo, "Just give me a moment Echo, and I'll get this fitted, and we can reinforce your primary chassis." Robustus intones gently, "Please stop moving around Ripback." He's getting back to the energon lines now, making sure that the smaller leaks are permanently sealed before moving on to the larger ones. "A good cycle to you as well, Robustus. Shred." The cyber panther replies. Her gaze narrows on the patients and Bytaboom glances at Robustus, "Want help keeping that one still?" Freezing at the panther's comment, Ripback goes still. Echo smiles and nods as he watches curiously. Then he snickers at Ripback. Shred chuckles, and she removes Echo's wing pack in a split cycle, before locking the new one into place. "there, how's that feel, Echo?" Echo flexes a few times, moving his wing as he grimaces "Something's pinching, at the top." Robustus smiles a bit to the question from the feline, "I'm fine, thank you Bytaboom. I have my ways of dealing with wigglers." he chuckles, shaking his head a bit at Ripback. "Nearly done." he assures the seeker. Shred frowns, and she looks at the section, noticing how a cable is interfering with a servo. It doesn't take her long to fix. "Sorry about that, that should be better." The panther smirks, "Well.. I'll just sit here and watch then. I can also keep an eye out if need be. Echo sighs in relief, nodding "Thank you, much better. It is 'new stiff' now but I'll work it out." he eyes the Panther again Shred smiles, "Ok. now lay back. I need to replace a couple of structural supports, then we can refit your armor." Robustus finishes up with his repairs and begins to place Ripbacks' armor back on. "I'll fix up the holes in your armor and you'll be good as new." he announces. Then a chuckle to Bytaboom, "That's fine." "Finally. Uh, I mean thank you!" notes Ripback, twitching once more before he goes still. Echo nods at Shred as he carefully lays back as well, focused now on the panther "And who are you?" "I am called Bytaboom. Who are you?" the feline asks. Robustus shakes his head again at Ripback, "Ah patience, so wasted on the young." he murmurs softly, making quick work of the patches to the armor of the seeker. Luckily it was only a few. He reaches around to activate Ripbacks' pain receptors and steps back. "All done. Please notify me if you have any issues with the new wiring or board." Shred nods, and she starts to remove the three damaged struts, chuckling, "I do like a simple job, don't you Robustus?" Robustus takes his used tools over to the sanitizer to clean them and his hands up, "They have their perks." he notes with a smile. "Though I do like a good challenge now and again, keep my on my mental edges as it were." "Do you mind if I shutdown to refuel while you work, doctor? ' asks Coldsnap, Ripback having gone silent and sulky as he nods. The panther gets up, "I'm going back to the barracks to rest up a bit more." She turns and heads out. Robustus nods to Bytaboom as she excuses herself. "You may recharge if you wish while we work on you." he intones. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Bytaboom's Logs Category:Echo's Logs